User blog:OnePieceNation/Banning and Warning.
Due to recent exchanges about opinions and beliefs between me and other users this will be the first of series of blogs about things relating to this, one of the things relating to this is how I as an admin judge people. Since I don't want to do thing double I just will copy paste things from my comment to User talk:Silva-zoldyck about this and other related things. Compared to other wiki's this one is more mature, has a smaller group of editors and is more accepting of people and their flaws and mistakes, whereas certain wiki's will just ban you for the slightest little things, point in case User:Sephiroth z just broke and made a lot of rookie violations of wikia policy, something that would have gotten him an immediate ban on most other wiki's however I feel that everybody needs a chance to learn and a chance to fuck up and make mistakes, so in stead of giving him a ban I gave advice, explanation and a warning. I believe in the freedom of speech as long as it isn't violent or hate speech. nor will I hold someone's believes against them when it comes to judging their actions in the main part of the wikia, since when that is concerned I only have the best interest of the wikia on my mind, so whether you are my friend in the personal side or my greatest enemy/opponent I will never hold one to a higher or lower standard then the other, if you spam, you spam, edit war, vandalize, upload obscene or non hunter x hunter related images on the wikia etc. I will deal with every person the same, first a warning and three strikes (warnings, friendly advises, page protects against you etc.) your out (banned for 2 months or more it depends on the offences). So to get to the main point of this blog I'd like to make my standards of judging the main standard of judging when someone needs to be banned. So far bans are pretty rare here since like I said in my reply to Silva-zoldyck "Compared to other wiki's this one is more mature" so far the only ones to get banned are obvious vandals without a wikia registration and who are just registered by their IP's. And in the last year the only named user to be banned was this guy User:Ziyaziio and he was banned by me for 2 months which are almost up for continuously creating non English walls of text (on his profile page and in blog form) talking about dieting and linking it repeatedly. Four obvious offences in short time earned him a mild (I could have given him a year, 2 years or even infinity) ban of 2 months which I think is more then enough for almost all trolls and if he is about to come back doing the same thing he will get 2 years, if he comes back again and do the same thing again he would get infinity so even banning with me has a limit of three. So the official policy I want to make is that people can only be banned after three obvious acts of violation if they are obvious evident trolls like Ziyaziio and all his troll Unnamed User, IP's friends. However when an actual persons of this wikia are concerned whether they are a new user like Sephiroth z who don't know and looked over the rules or a long contributing well valued member of our little community like RumbleXRumble-san they deserve three warnings before we consider banning them and all three warnings should state that repeated violations of policy will get them banned. And then after the third warning the will be banned for the standard time of 2 months, which also should be the standard for unnamed IP's and obvious trolls/vandals. Please note that bans should only ever be based on behaviour that goes against our policy and wikia's main policy and will and should never be based on personal feelings, opinions, beliefs or lack there off. My next blog will be about the difference between main wiki pages/space (article pages like episode pages, manga pages, character pages, object pages etc.) and personal wikia pages/space (blogs, talk pages, profile pages, forums and chat) the policies we should make about that. Edit: Also I will give a 2 hour precautionary ban if something urgent requires fast immediate action. Category:Blog posts